


The naked truth

by kessilover



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, mergana - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-05-01 00:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5185859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kessilover/pseuds/kessilover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Is there a reason you're naked in my bed?" Merlin asked her, his tone harsh. As always, she seemed unfazed by his cold tone. She smirks, playing with a strand of her black hair. A Mergana AU during season 4.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The naked truth

"Is there a reason why I shouldn't ?" She asked airily.

Merlin clenched his jaw. He shut the door behind him.

The last thing he wanted was for Gaius to see Morgana sprawled naked on his bed. "Your presence here is dangerous."

Merlin looked anywhere but at her nude body. His gaze roamed the floor of his small room until it found her shift and black dress.

They were thrown near the bed. He went to retrieve them but he didn't count on Morgana to warp her hands around his forearm and pull him toward her. He fell face first on top of her. His lips released a gasp before they made contact with her pale skin. His body was pressed against hers. Her own lips had already found his neck.

Morgana didn't hesitate as she started to kiss him. Her arms releasing his hand only for them to find their way around his waist. Still, despite how good it felt to have her this close to him and even though, it took all his willpower for him to do it, Merlin pulled away from her. He had barely done anything and he was already breathing heavily.

"Stop," He whispered.

Morgana groaned, unhappy for the interruption. She tried to reach for him again, this time she captured his lips with hers. She buried her fingers in his hair. She bit down on his bottom lip.

"Please stop," he tried to yank himself away from her but she seemed to be either ignorant or indifferent as to how unnerving she was making him feel.

One last attempt, Merlin shoved her roughly away from him and quickly jumped out of the bed.

He grabbed her clothes and threw them at her. "Get dressed." He said curtly before wiping his mouth with the sleeve of his nightshirt.

He didn't want to look her way but his body betrayed him and his gaze was already darting her way before he even allowed it.

He regretted it.

Her face was sporting an unreadable expression.

Did it hurt? What he'd done.

Had it been equally hard on her as it had been on him?

He looked away.

He couldn't care about that now. It was too late after all. It needed to stop. For his sake at least.

Morgana didn't start to do as he had asked right away.

There was a moment of complete silence where the only sound was her raged breathing before she reached for her shift first then her black dress. "Stop," she said in hushed voice as though she was talking to herself. They both knew that was not true. "You certainly didn't want me to stop last time or the many times before…."

He sighed and turned around to face her once he was sure she was finally decent. "This time is different."

"Really?" She asked coldly. Merlin was surprised that she had yet to express her anger physically. "How so?"

He hesitated, "It's because…"

Merlin struggled to find the right words. Still, he failed and he ended up giving up an offering an answer. It was not because he didn't have one. Because he actually did , he simply couldn't express himself correctly, mainly since he knew that in doing so, he would surely be humiliating himself further.

She was the first woman he had ever bedded. It was one thing for him to lose himself to her in such intimate way but it was an entirely different matter for him to fall in love with her.

She was the enemy. His enemy. And even though he had already shared her bed numerous times, he had almost died earlier that day because of a trap had designed by her to kill Arthur.

He knew that she didn't care about him. He was nothing but a way of relief to her and she would never see him more than that.

What had happened today was an enough proof. What more could he possibly want to cease with his foolish fantasy.

After all, it was just sex, right?

Merlin didn't realized that he had said that out loud until he saw a look of confusion washing over her features.

"What?" She was frowning now as she continued to fix her hair. "Whatever do you mean, Merlin?"

Morgana would never understand, he told himself. She would never fully grasp the depth of his feelings for her. He doubted that she was still capable of loving.

He shook his head, "Nothing," he ran his hand through his hair.

Deciding that he'd been there long enough, Merlin whirled around, unable to remain in her presence. He couldn't breathe and it felt like she was sucking all the air in his room.

She was killing him and she didn't even know it.

He reached for the door but her hand came to rest on top on his in a blink of an eye. He jerked away, startled. Morgana was once again standing dangerously closer to him. Her face was mere inches away from his. She inhaled and exhaled. Her hot breath was tickling his skin sending shivers down his spine.

He backed away. She stepped closer.

His back was presses flatly against the door.

"What are you talking about, Merlin? When has it ever been more than just a meaningless shag between us?" Her voice was shockingly calm but her eyes told a different story.

He said nothing. His heart was throbbing loudly inside his chest and he had no doubt that couldn't hear it. "Merlin."

He closed his eyes, counted to three then he opened them. He had calmed down now. Merlin took a deep breath and hold in. He didn't release it until he was certain that he could think clearly again.

He had made up his mind. Without hesitation, Merlin told her what has been troubling him for weeks. "I love you."

Although, he was the one who had intended to leave the room moments ago, it was Morgana - after displaying a complete and utter look of surprise- who left him behind to mend and nurse his broken heart. He ruined everything with his confession, did he not?


End file.
